


Bell Tower at Midnight

by thefruitsofmysoul



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefruitsofmysoul/pseuds/thefruitsofmysoul
Summary: Mona and Charlotte talk atop the bell tower.





	1. Bell Tower at Midnight

“Just _go_.” Charlotte cried out brokenly, shooing Alison away as she walked over to one of the bell tower’s windows, “Please, just leave me alone.”

Charlotte knew her sister well enough to know that the latter spared her a last, guilty glance before descending the creaky wooden stairs. She took a deep breath, to both steady her breathing and assuage her own guilt. Her sister thought that she was upset about her relationship with Dr. Elliot Rollins, but that couldn’t be further from the truth for Charlotte. She had to have a convincing act, however. When Mona had called Charlotte from the Two Crows, requesting that she meet her at the bell tower, she knew that Alison would follow her. Hence, she had needed a way of getting the younger blonde away from her.

She’d apologize to Alison later.

Though she didn’t hear anyone climb the stairs, Charlotte was observant enough to realize that there was someone standing behind her.

“Hello Mona.”

Charlotte finally turned around and took in the small brunette. The younger woman was clutching a purple bouquet in her hands.

“You brought me flowers?” Charlotte murmured quietly, crossing her arms in front of her as she took in the other woman’s appearance, “You asked me to meet you here so you could bring me… _flowers_? Why Mona, I’m flattered.”

Mona rolled her eyes, her lips pursed in a distrusting line, saying nothing.

“What kind are they anyway?” Charlotte continued.

At the blonde’s nonchalant tone, Mona raised an eyebrow.

“Does it matter?”

“I guess not.” Charlotte shrugged, “So why did you ask to see me? I know you tried to get an internship at Welby.”

Mona didn’t seem surprised, but then again, Charlotte hadn’t expected her to be. She always knew that the brunette was really smart.

“The same reason why you agreed to meet me here.” Mona said simply, never once letting go of the bouquet with either hand, “To see if I had anything to worry about.”

Charlotte couldn’t help herself. She started to laugh. Did Mona _really_ think that she’d jeopardize everything she’d ever worked for in order to start _the game_ again? By the unimpressed look Mona was giving her as she laughed, the answer was obvious.

“Let me ask you a question Mona.” Charlotte started, her head tilted to the side in curiosity, “You know what it’s like to be addicted to the game. You know what it’s like to feel the adrenaline coursing through your veins. To be able to control the lives of other people with them none the wiser, as nothing more than mere _dolls_ in your collection.”

Mona inhaled sharply and closed her eyes, as if Charlotte’s words had yielded unpleasant memories for her. Charlotte supposed that they had. Even as she uttered the words, she remembered how addicting it was to finally be _good_ at something.

As Mona opened her eyes, Charlotte was able to see the conflicting emotion. Maybe, just maybe, she and Mona weren’t that different after all.

“Those weren’t questions, Charlotte.” Mona said quietly.

“No, I don’t suppose they were.” Charlotte agreed, “But I can see it in your eyes.”

“See what exactly?” Mona asked sharply.

Charlotte gave her a brief smile.

“When you look into the mirror, sometimes you see the person that you used to be.” Charlotte took a few steps towards the younger woman, “You see the person who tortured her classmates. Who tried to fake her own death and let Alison take the blame for it.”

Charlotte could see Mona getting ready to interject, but she raised a hand to stop her.

“But that’s not all that you see.” Charlotte’s lips turned up into an almost smile, “You see the person who risked their life countless times to protect the same people who rejected you at every turn. The person who took their experience in the _dollhouse_ and instead of letting it break you, you turned it into strength and figured out my game.”

Charlotte paused.

“I guess what I’m trying to ask you is… _why_?” she said, “What was your motivation?”

Mona looked at her incredulously.

“They’re my _friends_.” She answered, and though her tone was full of conviction, her dark eyes still expressed doubt, “It hasn’t been easy… _getting better_. I still hate the look that my mom gives me. The one where she thinks I’ll break at any moment.”

Mona stopped, looking up at Charlotte wearily.

“I stopped playing the game because I genuinely wanted to move on with my life.” Mona sighed, her grip on the bouquet no longer as full of tension as it originally was, “I want to look back – ten, twenty, even _thirty_ years from now – and be able to say that I didn’t let this… _addiction_ ruin my life. That I did it for myself. That I did it for –”

Mona cut herself off at the smirk Charlotte was giving her. There was a hint of understanding in her eyes – as if she could relate to what Mona was saying – but the smirk unnerved her nonetheless. She gazed at the older woman for a while before sighing.

“ _What_?”

“Nothing.” Charlotte said cheekily, “It’s just, you’re looking at me, but I _know_ there’s another blonde on your mind.”

Mona bit her lip, the only indication that she was nervous.

“I’d ask you what you’re talking about,” Mona started, “but I know you have your ways of knowing.”

Charlotte shrugged.

“I _did_ steal the game from you.”

“Are you _really_ bragging right now?”

“Just stating facts, Mona.”

There was an amicable silence between the two for a while before Mona broke it with an upset sigh.

“She’s with Jordan now, you know?”

Charlotte snorted.

“That won’t last.”

“What makes you so sure?”

Charlotte’s eyes took on a faraway look.

“She loves you.” She answered simply, “And if I’ve learned anything in my life, it’s that true loves _always_ find their way back to one another. If she fought for you to stay in Rosewood instead of being moved to another mental facility, that’s not just friendship. Not the way I see it.”

Mona gave Charlotte another questioning glance.

“Never thought I’d see the day that _A_ goes soft.” Mona murmured.

Charlotte grinned.

“ _Former_ A.” She reminded, “I’m on to bigger and greener pastures now.”

She moved over to the bell tower window, opening it and cringing as it let out a great groan.

“ _God_ , I hate this town.” Charlotte rolled her eyes, “Guess I’m gonna have to do something about that too.”

Mona silently walked over to Charlotte and rested a hand on her shoulder, gentle enough not to startle her, and firm enough to let her presence be known.

“But you stay for Melissa Hastings, don’t you?”

Charlotte turned around slowly, providing a genuine smile as she faced Mona.

“You always _were_ the smart one, Mona.” Charlotte nodded her head, “Not Spencer.”

Mona snorted.

“ _Please_. The two of you were _so_ obvious.” Mona shook her head in mock disappointment, “I may not have been able to visit you at Welby, but I _did_ get to see the visitor’s sheet. It’s nice to know that after all these years, Melissa still has very neat handwriting.”

“She does, doesn’t she?”

The two women took a moment to appreciate their view. Though there weren’t many stars in the early morning sky, they could just barely see the outline of a shooting star.

They weren’t the only ones.

“Is that Aria and Ezra?” Mona was pointing to the silhouettes of two people, a few blocks away from the bell tower.

“I always knew the two of them couldn’t stay away from each other.” Charlotte snorted before moving away from the open window, “Just one more question, and you have to be honest.”

“Shoot.”

“What _would_ you have done if I wanted to continue the game?”

“I would’ve had to have killed you.”

Though the words sounded grave, the playful grin on Mona’s face, coupled by the amused glint in her eyes, alerted Charlotte to the fact that she was joking.

“ _You_ , kill _me_?” Charlotte made her tone incredulous, “Was I supposed to be afraid of you?”

“Yes!” Mona exclaimed dramatically, guiding Charlotte towards one of the walls, “You see this metal part sticking out of the wall? Well, we would’ve fought and I probably would’ve knocked you against that. Instant broken neck. Instant death.”

Charlotte nodded appraisingly.

“The police would never think to look there.”

“Exactly!”

The two women burst into laughter, holding onto one another as the force of their laughs nearly brought them to their knees. Eventually, the laughter subsided, leaving a more comfortable atmosphere than when the two of them had first arrived.

“Where do we go from here?” Mona asked, her tone slightly hesitant. Years of having her friendship rejected had made her weary of trusting new people.

“Well,” Charlotte said, “ _I’ll_ obviously be the godmother of your first child with Hanna, and _you_ can be one of the bridesmaids when Melissa asks me to marry her next Thursday.”

Mona chuckled.

“Do I even _want_ to know why you know the date of your engagement?”

Charlotte rolled her eyes.

“ _Former A_ , remember? I pay attention to detail.”

She paused.

“And Melissa has a habit of making to-do lists when she’s swamped with work.”

Mona smirked.

“I’d give you my number, but we both know you probably already have it.”

Charlotte took on a faux hurt look, clutching both hands to her chest.

“Well if we’re going to be friends, we have to start it off the right way.” She said, taking out her phone, “We can exchange numbers… _the legitimate way_.”

After the exchange of numbers, the two were at a loss for what to say. The sky, by then, had taken on a slightly orange hue, and though the sun wasn’t up yet, it was obvious that morning had come upon them.

“We should probably get going before my sister calls the national guard.” Charlotte stretched her arms, yawning slightly as she did so.

Mona nodded and followed the older woman down the stairs, making her way to entrance of the church where the bell tower was located.

They walked in a comfortable silence, giving the occasional small talk before they reached the end of their journey together. Mona turned to Charlotte, her gaze both happy, yet forlorn.

“I’ll be the first to congratulate you on your engagement before it even happens.”

Charlotte looked at Mona carefully before taking the bouquet out of her hands.

“Trust me when I tell you that Hanna loves you. She was torn up when she thought you were dead, so believe me when I say that she’s waiting for you to make that first move.” Charlotte said sagely, turning in the direction of the DiLaurentis house, “Goodnight – or rather, _good morning_ – Mona.”

“Wait!”

Charlotte turned around and raised a questioning eyebrow.

“How did you make the first move with Melissa?”

The smug grin on Charlotte’s face gave Mona pause.

“Who said _I_ made the first move?”

“Lucky!”

Charlotte laughed heartily, mindful of her volume given the early hour of the morning.

“Goodbye, Mona.”

As the two went their separate ways, – Charlotte to a very concerned Alison and Mona to an empty apartment – they couldn’t help but reflect on the positive conversation they’d had, grateful for the fact that nothing grievous had happened. After a lifetime of turmoil, it was nice that they finally had some sense of peace.


	2. Midnight Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but add another chapter to this, one that would give Vandermarin some sense of closure.

“Checkmate.”

Mona took a look at the chess board, taking note of all the possible moves she could proceed with. Not a single one of them would get her out of the predicament she’d landed herself in. With a sigh, she conceded, looking up to meet the gray-blue eyes of her new friend.

“You win again.” Mona said in apparent disbelief, chuckling slightly to herself, “How do you keep doing that?”

Charlotte smirked, reaching over to pat Mona’s hand gently, amused at the bewildered look on her raven-haired companion’s face.

“When mom would visit me at Radley, I used to beg her to play chess with me every time.” Charlotte admitted, her tone a bit shaky at the mention of her former prison, “Eventually, I got so good at it that I didn’t really have to think about my next move beforehand.”

At hearing the word Radley, Mona frowned. It wasn’t a place she liked to dwell on either. She looked away from the chess board, her gaze drawn to the moonlight that trickled in from the bell tower’s large windows. It was funny once she thought about it. Had anyone ever told Mona that she’d be sitting in a creepy bell tower at midnight, playing chess with someone who once tried to kill her and her friends, she would’ve given them the harshest glare she could muster and walked away. Now, however, the dark ambiance seemed fitting.

“What’re you thinking about?” Charlotte’s voice brought her out of her musings and she blinked a few times, turning back to her older friend.

“I just never imagined that we – of all people – would be…I don’t know… _casual_ with one another.”

At Mona’s words, Charlotte rolled her eyes.

“If _casual_ is what you call a friendship, then I’m glad to be _casual_ with you too.” Charlotte was amused.

Mona rolled her eyes, nudging the older woman.

“You know what I meant.”

Charlotte hummed in agreeance, stretching her shoulders to get out the stiffness.

“Melissa was in just as much disbelief as you were.” Charlotte brushed her hair over her shoulder, a smile donning her lips, “Alison was too, for that matter.”

Mona raised an eyebrow in shock. She hadn’t been expecting that the older woman would freely broadcast their new friendship, especially not to two people who she had tormented in the past. Hell, if the people who were supposed to be on her side never truly accepted her, why would they?

The surprise must have been written on Mona’s face, for Charlotte’s took on a sympathetic air.

“Contrary to my father, I don’t keep people as secrets, Mona.” Charlotte said matter-of-factly, “If you’ve managed to impress me enough that I deem you worthy of my friendship, then I’m not going to hide that.”

Charlotte hesitated.

“I _may_ have reminded Alison of how fortunate _she_ was to getting a second – scratch that, _multiple_ – chances with the girls, so that may have made her a bit more understanding.”

Mona was taken aback by how far Charlotte was willing to defend her friendship with her. The only other person in her life who had ever considered her as truly worthy was Hanna, so it was safe to say that she wasn’t used to the feeling.

Clearing her throat to distract herself from the tears that started gathering in her eyes, Mona sought to change the subject.

“Speaking of Melissa,” Mona started, grateful when Charlotte let the subject change, “how’d the engagement go? You refused to tell me anything about it when I texted you Friday morning, and it’s been two days since then.”

Charlotte smiled sheepishly, showcasing the beautiful diamond ring that her girlfriend – _now fiancée_ – had gifted her with.

“I’ve been in shock since Wednesday, actually.”

Mona’s eyes widened, and she slapped the other woman’s arm.

“ _Ow_! What was that –”

“You told me you were getting engaged on _Thursday_!”

“I’m getting married to a very crafty woman.” Charlotte smiled fondly in reminiscence, “She led me to believe that she’d do it on Thursday, and I should’ve known her better than that. _Of course_ she’d do it a day earlier. The Hastingses are always early for being on time.”

Mona gave Charlotte a warm hug, pulling back to examine the ring more closely.

“Your girl did well.”

At this, Charlotte smirked.

“No one does it more extravagantly than Melissa Hastings.”

“Well congratulations, anyhow.” Mona grinned, “You deserve to be happy.”

Charlotte’s playful demeanor changed slowly into a more serious one. The chess board, now abandoned, was resting next to Charlotte, who took Mona’s hands in hers.

“So do you.” Charlotte said in all seriousness.

Mona sighed.

“Can we not talk about this –”

“Hanna and Jordan broke up, you know?” Charlotte cut in abruptly, pleased to see the look of shock on Mona’s face, “Earlier today, funny enough.”

Mona’s eyes narrowed.

“Why do you know that?”

“ _Relax_ , I’m completely reformed.” Charlotte was vaguely amused, “She was complaining to Spencer about it, and you know how Spencer and Melissa are always trying to get back on the whole close sibling thing. Naturally, if Spencer told Melissa about it in passing, Melissa’s gonna tell me, and here I am telling you.”

There was silence between the two of them before Mona’s phone gave off a text alert. It was a true testament to their progress that neither of them had been startled. Charlotte read the text over Mona’s shoulder:

_Jordan and I broke up. Come over?_

_-Han_

Without waiting for Mona’s reaction, Charlotte took the phone from her, inputting her own message and abruptly hitting the send button.

“What are you _doing_?” Mona cried out frantically, snatching the phone back from the older woman.

Charlotte pointed a slender finger at the phone’s screen, producing a set of keys with her other hand and giving them to Mona.

“Being an amazing friend. Now go get your girl.”

With that, Charlotte gave Mona a brief hug before leaving the bell tower, her steps silent. Once the door downstairs creaked closed, Mona chanced a look at the text Charlotte had sent, noticing that Hanna had responded to it as well:

_Let me pick you up. Hastings cabin for two?_

_-Mona_

_Sounds good. I need you._

_-Han_

* * *

On the drive over to the cabin, there was silence between Mona and Hanna. The latter had been unwilling to say much, keeping quiet aside from her initial greeting. Mona didn’t want to break the silence, especially if it would add to the other girl’s seemingly fragile state. She internally questioned how Charlotte had gotten the keys to the Hastings cabin, but rationalized that it had something to do with Melissa Hastings.

She’d be sure to thank her later.

Not long after they had arrived at the cabin, with Mona making sure that all the entrances of the area were secured, Hanna flopped onto the couch, releasing a loud sigh. Mona, knowing when her friend-turned-crush was in a foul mood, sat down tentatively next to her, placing a comforting hand on her knee.

“We don’t have to talk about it now, Han.” Mona insisted, brushing Hanna’s knee lightly, “Take all the time you need.”

It was when Hanna gripped Mona’s hand tightly that Mona stopped her motions. She looked down at their now joint hands, taking a deep breath before looking into Hanna’s blue irises.

“That’s the _problem_ , Mona.” Hanna dragged out, subconsciously drawing circles on the back of Mona’s hand with her thumb. Mona refrained from shivering in response, “The more you let something build up in you, the harder it becomes to address it later on.”

Hanna bit her lip, looking around the otherwise empty cabin before meeting Mona’s dark gaze, a fire in her eyes that Mona hadn’t realized was there prior.

“Jordan and I broke up _because_ we didn’t talk soon enough about what we really wanted.” Hanna admitted, her hold on Mona’s hand tightening ever so slightly, as if she wanted to make sure that the other woman wouldn’t disappear, “I thought he was the perfect candidate to get over Caleb. He’s charming, has a sexy accent, is rich, and would do just about anything for me.”

 _‘I would do anything for you, too’_ is what Mona stopped herself from saying, ‘ _I **have** done anything for you.’_

Nevertheless, she let Hanna continue.

“I didn’t realize until I ended things with Jordan that he wasn’t who I really wanted.” Hanna continued, never once losing the intense look in her eyes, “Not who I _needed_ , and when I looked back on my relationship with Caleb, I realized that I need someone who would be willing to build an empire with me. Not someone who gives up when they feel as if I’m too dedicated to my job.”

Mona’s heart skipped a beat (cliché as that sounds) as Hanna leaned into her, eyes flickering between her eyes and her lips.

 _Oh_.

Not moving a muscle, Mona licked her lips, which had suddenly gotten very dry. At seeing the action, Hanna smirked, leaning even closer, to the point where Mona’s back was pressing into the couch cushions. Still, Mona rested a firm hand on Hanna’s chest, scolding her mind for being _all too aware_ of the fact that the other woman had nothing on underneath her shirt.

Aiming for some semblance of control, Mona quirked an eyebrow.

“I’m gonna need you to say it first, Han. This,” Mona gestured between the two of them, “can’t happen until you do. I need to know that you love me the way I love you.”

Mona mentally slapped herself for dropping the “L” word so quickly, but soothed the mental sting when she saw the gentle, genuine smile Hanna gave in response to her words. The blonde cupped her cheek and nuzzled her nose softly, and Mona refused to admit how her heart fluttered as a result.

“I _love_ you, Mona.” Hanna declared firmly, “It’s always been you.”

The silence between them got heavy, especially when Hanna realized that she was still practically straddling Mona. The blonde gave her a sheepish grin.

“ _Now_ can we be added to the list of people who’ve defiled Nana Hastings’ couch?”

Mona let out a loud laugh, one which was only quieted as Hanna finally – _finally_ – pressed her lips to Mona’s eagerly awaiting ones.

There would be no more verbal communication for the night.

* * *

Sunlight streamed in invasively through the open windows, a morning breeze drawing the inhabitants of a kings sized bed out of their slumber. Mona was the first to move, stretching as she let a yawn slip through her lips. Feeling as if she were being watched, Mona turned her head to the side, meeting amused blue irises. Resting only on an elbow, Hanna was observing Mona silently, a small smile on her face. Mona became very aware of the fact that during her stretching, the bedsheets had slipped off of her, leaving her upper half to be exposed. With a grin of her own, she laid back into the mattress casually, letting out a soft sigh of content as she felt an arm drape across her stomach.

“You’re beautiful in the morning.” Hanna’s groggy voice was the first sound to greet Mona’s ears since waking up.

Face turning scarlet at the compliment, Mona rolled her eyes, tracing her fingers across Hanna’s arm teasingly.

“Only in the morning?”

Hanna pinched her playfully.

“You know what I mean.”

Mona’s smile softened.

“I’m pretty sure you’re beautiful all the time.”

It was Hanna’s turn to roll her eyes.

“Now you’re just saying that because I said it first.”

“Have you ever known me to say things _just_ to say them?”

Hanna took a brief moment to think.

“Touché.”

The two of them basked in each other’s company, listening quietly to the birds that seemed to have awoken with them. The sound of Mona’s text alerts disrupted the peace, and Hanna reached over Mona to retrieve the intrusive device.

“Who’s texting you at –” Hanna squinted to see the time displayed on the phone, “9 am? It’s too early for civilization.”

Mona chuckled, looking over Hanna’s shoulder to read the texts to herself. Once she did, she had to refrain from face-palming:

_How’d it go with Hanna?_

_-C_

_I’m assuming by your lack of a response that things went pretty well?_

_-C_

_Did you get laid or not, Mona?_

_-C_

_You can’t ignore me forever, Mona._

_-C_

_Ohhh, I get it. You **did** get lucky last night. Talk to you when the honeymoon phase is over._

_-C_

_Don’t forget. Godmother of future Vandermarin baby._

_-C_

_This is Melissa now. I took Ce’s phone. Look, I don’t care what you did, or didn’t do last night. Just reassure me that my Nana’s couch is still intact._

The last text message had no signature, but Melissa had already identified herself. Mona risked a look at Hanna, and was immediately met with the blonde’s bemused look.

“Should I be concerned that you sold our future child without my knowledge?” Hanna queried, eyebrow raised in slight suspicion, “And who is “C” by the way? And why is she in cahoots with Melissa Hastings?”

Hanna paused, her eyes widened.

“You mean Spencer doesn’t know we’re here?”

Mona grinned sheepishly at her.

“Can I explain this to you over lattes in, say, another hour or two?”

“Why so long?”

Mona gave the blonde a predatory smirk, leaning so she was straddling her. By the glint in Hanna’s blue eyes, the blonde was more than receptive to her advances.

“We’ll be busy.”

With that, the two resigned themselves to the fact that they wouldn’t be eating – _breakfast, at least_ – for a good, long while.

**Author's Note:**

> As a person who loves both Mona and Charlotte, I had wondered what it would be like if their conversation at the bell tower hadn't ended badly.


End file.
